


Succulents

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Alice (TV 2009)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Hatter acquires a few plants for their apartment.





	Succulents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenOfTheQuill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheQuill/gifts).



> Here's the fic I promised @queenofthequill. I don't know if you've heard of this miniseries from 2009 or not, but regardless, I hope it's not lame!

Alice opens the door to the apartment she and Hatter share. She had been so excited when they were able to find an available place that was both near Alice's dojo, and Hatter's tea shop, _and_ close enough to Alice's mother's place, to keep her from worrying too much. Alice still smiles every time she remembers how proud Hatter looked, the day his shop officially opened for business. She supposes she really shouldn't have been surprised how much Hatter knows about the world of business, he did run his own tea shop in Wonder Land after all, -albeit one that sold a very different kind of 'tea'. Luckily no matter how different their two worlds are, those skills seem to carry over all the same. She still suspects Hatter somehow pulled some 'magical strings' so to speak, to be able to find such a perfect place available in New York City. (And for such a reasonable price to rent).

  
Alice steps through the door, and smiles when she notices a new potted plant sitting on the end-table they keep in the entranceway. Hatter must have picked it up somewhere while she was at work, because it definitely wasn't there this morning. She lightly strokes one of the leaves. Or were they technically petals? She doesn't know, perhaps Hatter knew. She'll have to ask him later. 

After toeing off her shoes, Alice kicks them out of the way of the door, and steps into the living room. And promptly freezes. Covering every free surface throughout the apartment, were little plants. They range in color, different shades of green and purple and pink. One even has little orange... leaves, (she'll stick with that for now) that stick straight up in the air.

Just as she sets her purse down onto one of their kitchen chairs (thank god, those are still free of plants), Hatter appears from their bedroom.

"Alice! I thought I heard you come in. How was work? Did you get the chance to lay out any more twits, who think that just because they're a man, means they can automatically fight better than you?"

Hatter has that look on his face that he always gets when he knows he's in trouble, but is prepared to charm and distract his way out of it. Normally Alice would be happy to talk about knocking the occasional jerks who show up at her dojo down a peg, but she refuses to fall for his charm once again. That was how they wound up with their bedroom walls painted purple.

"Where did you get all of these plants?"

Hatter looks around the room as if he's just now seeing them for the first time. "Oh! Yes. A man in a truck came by the tea shop today- lovely bloke, I think you would have liked him." He winces when he sees the expression on her face. "Anyway, he was selling plants! Said he got them for a good price, and was just looking to unload them. And well, the place is so drab and lifeless when you're off with your mum or your friends, so I figured... maybe they would brighten up the place...?" He trails off hopefully."

"So you bought _all_ of them? Hatter, there must be fifty plants in here!"

"Nuh uh. Just twenty three." He smiles weakly. "It just gets so dull and lonely when you're gone! And I understand, I do. I love that you have friends who see how wonderful you are, and your mum invites me over just as often as not. It's just... I've always had a garden, no matter where I lived. In my office at the tea shop, I had a little patch of blue honeywort that was coming along nicely. You do not know how hard those are to get ahold of in my world."

Alice sighs. "Fine, but I'm not going to be the one responsible for watering them! If we wind up with an apartment full of twenty three brown and shriveled plants, then that's on your head!"

Hatter's face splits into a grin, and he claps his hands together in excitement. "Yes! Thank you. I promise you wont regret it! Let me show you some of my favorites. The guy said this one is an Echeveria Bluestar-"

Alice sighs. This is how they ended up with a purple bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I just re-watched Alice, and ahh my emotions. I love them so much. As someone who can't keep plants alive, I like to think Hatter would do a much better job.


End file.
